


【锤基】我想和你在一起

by REAL_7z



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REAL_7z/pseuds/REAL_7z
Summary: 短篇pwp（演员梗）对不起，最近我好喜欢演员梗啊。噢还有就是 绝对的ooc（超级ooc那种Loki没有无恶不作 Thor也没有万宠弟弟会雷（吧





	【锤基】我想和你在一起

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇  
> pwp  
> （演员梗）对不起，最近我好喜欢演员梗啊。  
> 噢还有就是 绝对的ooc（超级ooc那种  
> Loki没有无恶不作 Thor也没有万宠弟弟  
> 会雷（吧

Loki在车子里休息，今天下来太累了，原本剧组还说收工之后就去喝酒，但是现在自己瘫在外景车上，突然觉得自己决定不去是一个正确的决定。  
趁现在车子还没发动就看看剧本吧，Loki这么想着就把剧本拿了出来，可是当他翻开第一页的时候，却感受到一种被饥饿的猛兽盯上猎物的感觉。抬头一看，他捂脸想着：“噢 当然只有他了——Thor……”

Thor现在和他演同一部电视剧，虽然两个人演的都是医生，还是兄弟，但是性格却截然相反。

“Loki……”Thor自觉的走到Loki的旁边坐下。  
“你怎么没去聚会，你不是很喜欢喝酒嘛？”Loki假装认真地看剧本却被打扰的样子。  
“今天外拍太累了就不想去了，更何况也没有你在~”Thor伸了一个懒腰之后就自然地靠在Loki身上，但是Loki赌气地把胳膊一缩，让Thor没靠上。Loki心想道：“我更累！”  
但谁知道Thor直接抱住了Loki，Loki想要挣扎，可是却没办法，只好作罢。毕竟那人的肱二头肌比得上自己的脸了，“现在都收工了，先休息一下吧。”Thor一把抽掉Loki的剧本。  
而这个时候Loki的经纪人Valkyrie也上车了，她发现Thor也没有多大惊讶，反正他们俩家也顺路，而且Thor对Loki也很友好，“那我准备开车咯~你们两要不要毯子啊？车上的暖气不太足哦。”Valkyrie递过两条毯子，“好，谢啦，Val”Loki接过毯子，盖在腿上，但是Thor却没有接着，Valkyrie看了下Thor，“没事，我还行，Loki盖好了。” “行吧，你们俩就在车上休息，到了我会告诉你们的。”Valkyrie转身走回驾驶座拉上了间隔窗帘，打算让忙碌了一天的两人休息一下。

谁知道，车子启动之后，Thor就掰过Loki的头给了他一个深吻呢？  
一吻过后，Loki喘着粗气，他究竟还是敌不过Thor强大的肺活量。整张脸都因为憋气而红了，眼角还有点泪水。  
“你脑子里面能不能别整天想着那事？”Loki推开了Thor，“Valkyrie还在前面呢！”Loki还没对Valkyrie说明他和Thor的关系，所以他不敢太放肆，而且Thor事业还在上升期，这事爆出来也不好。  
“所以……”Thor的手伸到Loki的毯子下，“你在害羞？”嘴唇来到Loki耳边，一边用胡子蹭着耳廓说道：“别怕……”手上的动作还不停。  
“你……嗯！”Loki是万万没想到Thor会直接在这里，他真的是随处发情的野兽。  
Thor已经拉开了Loki的裤链，手伸了进去，揉了揉那逐渐有反应的东西，Loki也不断地喘着粗气，抓着Thor的手，不知道是想要拉开还是摁住不让他拿开。

“啊——前面塞车啊，今晚回家可能会很晚。你们俩先睡会吧！”Valkyrie拉开窗帘头稍微探出说道，“前面好像出什么事情了，短时间没这么快……嗯？Loki睡着了？”  
“对啊，Val，我待会也睡一下，把我和Loki都送到我家吧，他刚刚和我说要和我对剧本。”Thor笑得一脸阳光地和Valkyrie说道。  
“行。到了我再叫你们。”Valkyrie拉上窗帘转身看回前方。

Thor看了看Loki：Loki刚刚为了掩饰自己和Thor在干的事情，急中生智就整个人靠在了Thor身上，假装自己睡着了，却没想到自己这个动作却让Thor的手伸得更进——绕过内裤，直接揉上了坚挺的肉棒了。  
Thor张开大腿，让Loki的膝盖直接挂在自己的一边大腿上，这样Loki就直接整个人靠在Thor的身上了。  
“你……住手……”Loki完全不经挑拨，身体敏感的他不擅长承受Thor的双手在他身上的敏感点四处点火，但无奈体型差，又被玩弄，发软的身子做不出任何反抗的动作。  
Thor的手套弄着Loki的坚挺，Loki总会不自觉地发出呻吟，于是Thor只能用自己的嘴巴堵上这诱人的声音。让Valkyrie不至于发现他们两个做什么。

Thor的肺活量可谓惊人，黑发男人永远都是被吻到透不过气的那一个，更何况身后的小穴又被开扩着。Loki现在直接跨坐在金发男人的腿上，他放过Loki的嘴之后就往胸前的两颗小果实进攻，轻咬重舔毫不含糊，Loki只能抱着那金色脑袋，但却又不知道是迎合还是拒绝了。只是Loki口中难以抑制的呻吟，似乎暴露出他本人很是喜欢现在金发男人对他做的事情。  
“噢……Loki，要是你前面有一面镜子的话，你会看到你自己有多美……”Thor终于放过胸前的果实，稍微往后坐了一点，看了看Loki现在的样子：含泪的双眼，憋红的脸颊，被舔舐过的痕迹，以及……身下蹭着Thor腹肌的坚挺，一副欲求不满的样子，Thor觉得自己已经忍不了了。因为他的手指还在黑发男人的后穴中开扩，他也不想拔出来，于是给了一个眼神黑发男人让他自己动手。  
他解开了Thor的皮带和裤链，顺着内裤摸了上去，很烫。这是他的第一反应。Loki感觉很羞耻，但这也就一秒的事，毕竟他和Thor也不是第一次了，而且Thor的手指又增加了一根，中指总是轻轻地扫过那一个点，让Loki想要得发疯。  
Loki扒开Thor的内裤，双手握住了那根迸发着欲望的阴茎，上下撸动着他，拇指不时扫过顶端，让流出来的液体均匀地抹到整根阴茎上。  
而Thor的腰也不自觉地挺动着，带动着Loki整个人都上下颠簸着，而肉穴的三根手指抽插也变得越来越顺利了。于是Thor一把拉过Loki，对准身后的肉穴，一个挺腰便进去了一半。  
终归是Thor的东西太大了，根本就没办法一下子全部进去，Thor只能托着Loki的腰，慢慢地离开又进去，但这个过程又太慢了。  
至于Loki……因为敏感点离开了手指的调弄，总感觉的后穴少了许多，甚至产生了一种极大的空虚感，这感觉，快要将他折磨到疯掉了！于是他就一不做二不休地……坐上了Thor的阴茎上。

两人发出极度满足的声音，Thor感受到肉穴里的温软，以及肌肉不自觉得收缩。Loki感受到炙热的肉棒插入，顶端时不时顶到了敏感点上，那种感觉真的和脑内放烟花没什么区别。  
Thor待Loki适应后猛地挺动腰身，高频率地撞击着肉穴，但是因为Thor的裤子没有完全脱下来，所以就算两人交接处有什么液体流出，也至于声音过大。  
但是Thor的耻毛还是碰到了Lok的肉穴，甚至有一两根还因为液体黏在阴茎上随着进到那肉穴里面。  
Loki根本无法呻吟，因为他几乎脸喘气都要做不到了。Thor每次抽插都似乎只认准一个地方，Loki爽到根本无法思考，嘴里胡乱地说些什么话他都浑然不知。但是Thor却听得一清二楚：“Thor……那…那里！嗯！很舒服……啊…” “放过我……啊……” “啊……对……就…是那…里”  
明明只是无意识的话语，却能撩拨着Thor最深处的兽性。  
Thor掐着Loki的腰，一下一下地更用力，更深地往里面，Loki只能死死地捂住自己的嘴，以免前面的Valkyrie听到一丝声音。

Loki感觉自己大脑一片空白，每次Thor顶到敏感点的时候似乎有电流浑身流过，他的后穴不自觉地收缩，Thor的速度也愈快了。在反复几次深顶到敏感点后，Loki就射了出来，沾满了Thor整个小腹，有些在自己的胸上，还有些……在Thor的脸上。Thor在抽插几十遍后也交代在Loki的后穴内，高潮后的身子感受到Thor的东西就不自觉地颤了颤。  
“Loki，你这样我待会怎么和val说？”Thor示意着脸上的东西，“是她的人要我帮他口交吗……”Thor的话还没说完，就被Loki打断——Loki直接舔走了他的东西，然后和Thor接了个吻。

“真是麻烦你了Thor.”  
“没事！我会好好照顾Loki的。”  
Valkyrie看着Thor的背影，便放心地回到车上。  
可是，Thor抱着被毯子裹着的Loki，那手可是一直放在屁股上。


End file.
